Kitchen utensils, more particularly of wood, such as mixing spoons, pallet knives for dough, mixing whisks or beaters, pastry brushes and the like are offered for sale in various receptacles, such as tubs, ceramic pots and suchlike and this, in the majority of cases, unsorted as to their intended use so that the well-ordered arrangement so often desired by the purchaser does not exist, particularly when different sizes of one and the same type, e.g. a mixing spoon, are available. To this is added the circumstances that, owing to a lacking well-ordered arrangement, the placing of repeat orders of the individual kitchen utensils becomes very difficult, that is to say that it is not discernible at a glance with articles are missing so as to make a reordering possible.
That is why the technical problem of the present invention is to provide a sales rack according to the type described the beginning, which renders a well-arranged disposition of kitchen utensile, such as mixing spoons, pallet knives, mixing whisks or beaters and suchlike, in particular also in the most widely varied sizes and the control of these kitchen utensils at one glance possible so as to facilitate the selection for the purchaser and in order to be able to spot missing articles clearly for reordering. With this sales rack it is intended to improve logistics, in which connection the intention is also to simplify the reordering of the goods in that the individual articles can be controlled and reordered with the aid of type idendification means in connection with order numbers.